


【全年龄向|巴博萨&杰克】同行绕道

by Bond_Sevensins



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “谁喊得声音大，谁就赢了。”





	【全年龄向|巴博萨&杰克】同行绕道

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有BUG，请海涵，欢迎纠错
> 
> 很多都是边看电影边写的，有非常多还原场景，且有前传小说内容参考
> 
> 致敬加勒比海盗14年光辉之路（2017年写）

“你还是麻利滚蛋吧，杰克。”巴博萨嫌弃地打量他，“哪个船长整天攥个破罗盘连自己想去哪都不知道，还整天死皮赖脸找人讨酒喝。”

“得了得了赫克托。”杰克不耐烦地冲他摆摆手，“好好吃你的苹果不就行了，还非得啃一口流的哪哪都是，你这一口烂牙怕是掉得连风都要挡不住了。”  


01.

杰克·斯派罗确实不太一样，他是个异类。

从蒂格手中接过这个位子时就是如此。他年轻又精神，让人很难想象这就是新一任加勒比海盗之王。

杰克和父亲站在甲板上宣誓的时候巴萨博也在场。小鸟环顾着船员，而他看着小鸟。巴博萨比年轻人要高许多，所以杰克在看向他时反而变成了仰视。

“动起来，绅士们。”他看着他下了第一道命令。

诚如所想，后来巴博萨的担忧应验了。

说实话这在情理之中，意料之外。他清楚地记着小鬼头看每个人的眼神，无畏的就像他父亲。

可长久的相处早令巴博萨摸清了他的底细。杰克·斯派罗是个油嘴滑舌，优柔寡断之辈，无数问题都在小手段中侥幸解决，还时不时生有令人忌讳的怜悯之心。

海盗是无视代价的亡命之徒，小船长的船员虽够不太上，可也差不多少。

但船长本人向来怕死而不贪生，手段精明却不果敢，遇事便向后一退再退，无论哪方面都不够炉火纯青。

最要命的就是怜悯。他善良，不够恶。

他根本不是当船长的料。

放走贝克特一船的银子过后杰克喝了不知多少朗姆酒，醉醺醺地来找巴博萨，搂着他的脖子非要把酒言欢。他明明那么心软，却说自己注定要当海盗。巴博萨懒得去揣摩杰克心里到底对官场有多么失望，只是不时宽慰着小鸟。除了和船长一起喝酒，他实在想不出什么别的办法能让眼前这个醉鬼稍微安静那么一下。

毕竟他清楚地知道自己究竟是什么货色。

那天当他挥剑戳着杰克·斯派罗的左肋，叫他高举双手时，巴博萨听到了艰难的憋笑声。

“你笑什么？”

“抱歉，我知道这不太合时宜。”麻雀向后看了看，“可你戳的我实在很痒。”

说完，他笑得在地上打起了滚。

他把他丢在岸上，转身就走。而杰克爬起来，用他颇为熟悉的无赖口吻说道：“老伙计，你走了我怎么办？你真就留我在这等死？”

而他一脸好笑的回头，鄙夷地打量着小鸟：“那我们还山水有相逢不成？”

他看到杰克耸耸肩，听到身后船员们传来的笑声。

巴博萨是对杰克·斯派罗存有长久以来的感情，可那又怎么样呢。

他说过黑珍珠号真正的意义是自由，那就为自由付出代价吧。  


02.

世界是利益的棋盘，人与人互为利用，海盗更是如此。

杰克早就习惯了，踏入大海前他就心知肚明。

海盗以偷抢为生，他成长的环境本身就没给过他明确的是非观念。就像他和巴博萨，他们高兴了能搂在一起互诉衷肠，不高兴了就下绊子互相伤害。利益相同就放下恩怨，利益冲突就兵戈相向。出卖朋友有如家常便饭，没什么好奇怪的。

就算杰克身为俘虏，巴博萨也能无比自然地搂住他的脖子，稀松平常的说着要杀死他之类的话。

恶心。

他喝的烂醉，在没有食物也没有淡水的小岛上消磨生命，满心怨气地唱着水手号子，刻意掩饰着那点连他自己都没注意到的绝望。反正屁大的小岛只有他一个人在，也没第二个人能注意得到。巴博萨是什么玩意儿，又有什么能耐能开走他心爱的黑珍珠呢？

第二天杰克睁眼，脑海中第一个念头就是：他没相信巴博萨真能把他丢在岛上等死。

这念头一出现，他就自己反胃了一会。一边反胃还一边难以置信地叨叨：“真恶心，呸。”

既然没死，那就必须报仇。坐在酒贩的小船上，他耸了耸胡子，工工整整地带好船长帽。

我是杰克船长，我才是真正的船长，他气呼呼地想。

可最恶心的事是，如果真能夺回黑珍珠，万一他还是死不了，下次有了共同受益的好处，他们两个岂不又要变得跟以前一样，好像什么都没发生似的吗？

杰克浑身恶寒。

所以当巴博萨的胸口血流如注时，他终于松了口气。

哦，还好还好。  


03.

“我感觉……好冷。”  


04.

巴博萨说：“正是因为你的这种软弱让你失去了黑珍珠。”

然后他把刀刺向因缆绳绑不结实而求饶的自己：“就是因为你这种观念才使我们陷入窘境。”

他听到无数个自己在身后窃笑，于是他转身，冲着空气大喊：“明白了吗？你们给我重头来过，全部重来！”

无处不在的卵石，无限延长的绳子，不受邀约的盛会，遮盖天日的黑珍珠。

他在一片干燥的纯白中来回张望。

给我重头来过。  


05.

“杰克·斯派罗。”

“哦，赫克托！”

杰克欣喜地走过来，没想到幻境还挺完美的。他最近打过交道的人全都在这，真是不敢相信。

“在死亡之岛，你一枪把我打死了，还记着吧？”巴博萨说。

“……”杰克脸上的笑容停留了一会，“没有啊？我才没这么干过呢？”

反正这是幻境，都是假的，对死人说谎又没什么，在幻境里我可没杀过他。

等等，边上那些是中国人吗？  


06.

还好最恶心的事没有发生。

杰克看着疯狂转圈的罗盘，在与巴博萨友好讨论到底谁是船长的嗷嚎声中狠狠扣盖。在杰克的潜意识里，谁喊得声音大谁就赢了。

可争吵慢慢消失，然后变成只能喷出水花的扳机声响，再后来变成低沉交谈的语调，最后融进踏浪拍岸的潮汐声中。

不知何时他们两人只要并肩站在一起，就会变成最后的希望。  


07.

“有时还能破镜重圆，就像你我。”

“世界还是一样广阔……只是能容纳我们的天地变得小了。”

巴博萨转头，看着吊儿郎当往前迈步的小鸟。

世界可能变了，他估计也好不了。

不过总体来说差别不大。  


08.

离沉船湾还有一段距离时，他们遭到了一次伏击。

一发擦过船尾的炮弹打穿了上甲板。黑珍珠晃得颠三倒四，船上一片鬼哭狼嚎。杰克在大雨中抹了把眼，左摇右晃地抓住船舵拼命转圈。

“赫克托！”他在一片嘈杂中喊，“赫克托！！你来掌舵！！我得下去……”

回应是倾盆大雨和炮火声响。

“赫克托！？”天旋地转中他左顾右盼，终于在船舵一侧的窟窿下发现了老头。

“我叫你三遍啦！！你耳朵塞鸡毛啦！？”巴博萨扯着嗓子抗议，而杰克甩了甩耷拉在眼前的缆绳，充耳不闻。

“你先掌舵！！别忘了船长是我！”里海之王补充。

“你做梦去！”杰克说，这可不能置之不理。  


10.

“巴博萨船长！”平特叫道。

“Aye Aye什么事！？”

“舷炮，船长！舷炮卡住了！！”雷加喊。

巴博萨蹲下来用剑鞘戳了戳，然后挥剑出鞘砍碎了卡在缝隙里的一小瓶朗姆酒。

他站起来翻了个白眼，刚想发出命令时忽然背后一陷，接着耳中灌进冰冷的海水。  


09.

杰克跌了个趔趄，赶忙抓住把手。

“又怎么了！？”他跌跌撞撞地起身，扶了扶船长帽。

“全员注意！！稳住……喔！！！”右腿的一股猛力将杰克拽倒，他大喊着扒住甲板，回头看见了缠在脚上的缆绳。

“赫克托！！赫克托！！”杰克用尽力气，“快上来掌舵！！珍珠要迷路了！！”

木板的碎裂声传到耳边。

“赫克托！？”他叫着。

“巴博萨船长！船长！”接着是小独眼和侏儒的叫喊。

“什么鬼？”他蹬着腿，抬头看到了及时出现的救命稻草。

“吉布斯先生！来来帮我一把！”

“船长！”吉布斯三两步跨上驾驶台解开他的绳子，“我听到他们喊巴博萨落水了。”

什么？

杰克猛地扒住一侧的洞口，小独眼和小侏儒炮口旁的船身被炸碎了一块。

麻雀脑中迎来一阵空白。

“法典，杰克，他落在后面了。”吉布斯模糊的声音传来，“你还要去参加海盗大会吗？”

“哦。”杰克说，“那好吧。”

然后吉布斯看着他低下头，用一两秒时间掰着手指头算了那么下。

“不不不不！？不不不不好！？”

斯派罗打着滑爬起来，挥剑割断那根缠脚的缆绳，把它塞给吉布斯。

“跟我走！”杰克喊着，跳了两下，疯狂地朝船尾飞奔，边跑边往腰上绑着绳子。

“停你站这别动找个杆子抓着拉住我多叫几个人帮忙！！！”杰克小麻雀纵身一跃，跳入海中。

吉布斯傻了。  


11.

巴博萨奋力地扑腾着。

他已落在船尾。黑珍珠开得迅速，过快的海流快要将他吸入船底。当他挣扎游上水面，珍珠和炮弹激起的浪花又令他无法呼吸。

他奋力游了很久，手脚渐渐麻木。

巴博萨渐渐沉了下去。

海盗头子很久没再有过到精疲力尽的感觉，海水咸涩，可他却总想睁眼再看看。

当他要闭上双眸时，一个瘦长的身影携着气泡破浪而来。

杰克抓住巴博萨的胳膊，奋力向上游去。

珍珠激起的水流再次扑面而来，不巧的是一颗炮弹就落在他们不远处，炸开大浪。

“你去找雷加小独眼！！”水声咕嘟中巴博萨喊着，“他的眼睛，你带上它！！”

“戴维·琼斯嫌弃你。”杰克晃了晃帮助他小腰的缆绳，他薅住巴博萨的胳膊，绳索开始慢慢上升。  


坐在甲板上巴博萨翻了个白眼：“你脑子不好使是怎么的？”

杰克拧着衣服，点点头：“不客气，伙计。”

“你带着眼睛去不就行了？”

“后悔自己的所作所为也不用一死了之吧。”

巴博萨瘪嘴忍不住又翻了个白眼。

“你到底图的什么？”老头停了停，接着说：“真是蠢货。”

哦，赫克托，赫克托。

“跟之前湿了没点着的火药说谢谢吧，不然珍珠上就会发生一次劲爆刺激的对射，那样我估计早打死你了。”杰克站起来，转了转腰，“你还欠我两次。”

麻雀往前走去，在巴博萨说出下一句话来之前转身抢答：“当时是我先开的枪！！”

然后他甩着胳膊，用兰花指点着远处的船员。

“干得好吉布斯先生，今天晚上杀只鸡给你吃！！算了，还是给你个鸡蛋好了。”  


12.

“我要向地狱宣战！”他在海神魔域里扬帆高呼。

“我才是一船之主，不是黑胡子。我掌控我的命运，不是黑胡子。”他发狠地宣告，连手边的朗姆酒都来不及喝。巴博萨绿松石样的眼里藏着纠缠的血丝，他斜眼盯着杰克，摆了摆假腿。

太方便了，我怎么就没想到。杰克咽着口水。  
在这之前的一战简直漂亮。

杰克刚当上船长那会就开始和巴博萨比试。比赛大多都举行在全员入眠的深夜，或朝阳未升的清晨。叮当作响的利刃划出星点的火，步法优雅果断似圆舞曲锵锵奏鸣。

甲板上，船舵前，比试完了他们就一屁股坐下，开瓶朗姆酒喝呀笑呀，想喝多少就喝多少，没人管得着。

当时剑术也是越来越好了，杰克想着，接过假腿。巴博萨在偷摸望风，而他咕咚咚喝个没完。  


13.

他们的船就在大海裂缝旁边，杰克攥紧铁链，看着巴博萨。

他刚跟女儿相认，看起来很安详。他蔚蓝色的眼睛跟海融在一起，眉间带着又柔软又和蔼的笑，像个货真价实的父亲。

但美中不足的是帽子都被吹飞了。

巴博萨看着他的女儿，而杰克正看着他。

那是为数不多巴博萨仰望着杰克的一次，而大多数时候，那张满是褶子的老脸都在头上牛逼哄哄地一副得意的眼神看着他。

我也有被仰望的一天啊，倒还不错。杰克心里有些含糊，脸上没来由地浮出一种悲切。

撕裂感是会有延迟的，他后来终于知道。

“海盗的命啊，赫克托。海盗的命啊。”

他看着刚刚愈合的裂缝，好像什么都没发生过似的。  


14.

“小荒岛，丢下我，两次。”

“死亡之岛，他扎我。死亡之岛，我开枪。”

杰克暗搓搓画着竖杠：“他还欠我两次。”

“两次？”他右耳朵边出现了一个小人，有着跟他相同的声音，“那他岂不是没法还咯？”

 **“别听他的，人这么容易淹死吗？”** 他左耳朵边出现了一个小人，也有着跟他相同的声音。

**“他把你丢下这么多次，你不也没事吗，他肯定在什么地方逍遥快活了。”**

“他死了也不坏，以后不会有人再跟你抢东西了。”

杰克挑眉，点点头。  


吉布斯悄悄推门，走了进来。

“哦！吉布斯先生。”杰克撑着下巴抬头，呲着嘴笑，露出几颗金牙。

“Aye 船长。”吉布斯看着杰克，赔笑着说：“你休息吧，我帮你清下杂物。”

 **“我说，”** 声音传来， **“虽然沉底，但还是有可能的，对吧，跟上次一样？活要见人，死要见尸？”**

他放下托下巴的手，甩了甩头，眨眨眼。

“吉布斯先生。”杰克眯眼看着他，“你在说些什么？”

吉布斯直起腰，诧异地看了看左右，回头望着杰克。

“船长？”

“哈！”右耳边的小人甩着胳膊，发出杰克得意时常有的笑声。“难以置信，荒唐至极。斯派罗先生，快解释给他听。”

杰克嗤笑了一声。

“哦，那你可听好了，老糊涂。”他说，“裂缝这么深，他又没工夫憋气。那抱歉了，一点希望也没有。”

“大海会压得人死死的，如果他一个没憋住，他的心肝脾肺就都遭殃了。它们会‘砰’几声都被压碎。血会从眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，耳朵往外倒流。”船长虚张声势地比划着，讲的声情并茂。

“想想吧，万一再遇上萨拉查的神经病鲨鱼那样不好惹的畜生，呃……”他故作夸张地打了个寒颤，又咳嗽了几声。

“船长？杰克？”

“想想吧，可怜的伙计。希望他的衣服别让血弄脏了，要紧是腿里的朗姆酒，浪费浪费……”

杰克的声音渐渐低下去。他抱住脑袋，双手慢慢滑到脸上，捂住他的眼睛，鼻子和嘴巴。麻雀沉沉地呼吸着，将热气憋在掌心里，埋在更深的地方。

麻木过后，杰克·斯派罗发出了比恸哭还要狰狞的尖锐笑声。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


14+1.

某个清晨他从桌上爬了起来，揉揉惺忪的睡眼。抬头发现面前的窗户上多了一块巨大的阴影。

啥？

“你挡了我的窗户，伙计。”

他眯着眼探出身子，那一坨背着光，轮廓熟悉的阴影忽然晃了晃。

杰克一屁股坐在船长椅上，踢翻了脚边的空酒瓶。哐当作响中他侧着头，狐疑地挑挑眉。

他拿起剑，不自觉的翘起兰花指，然后小心翼翼地戳了下影子的脚。

影子发出鼻息，看起来非常不耐烦地转了转脑袋。

“赫，赫克托？”

那影子呼的拉上窗帘，熟悉的老脸一下子出现在了阴影里。

“Aye.”他抬头瞪着眼，露出专属的狰狞表情。

“hoo.”得到确认后杰克仰在了椅背上。

“……这就是你欢迎老伙计的态度？恩？”巴博萨动了动指甲盖能戳破天际的手指，“我以为好心肠的杰克·斯派罗会摆出一副悲伤且难以置信的表情，问一句‘我是不是在做梦’呢。”

杰克耸耸胡子，一副要吐的样：“我可不会自找没趣梦到你，你想太多了。那种梦最赏脸说也是噩梦。”

巴萨博翻了个白眼。

“看来你以后见我就要绕道走的日子还得继续啊？你这次又是为什么缓过气来的？我以为你在大海低下，屎都要压出来了。”

巴博萨嗤了一声，斜眼看着杰克，仿佛要宣布什么大新闻似的张开嘴巴。

“我不知道。”他说。

杰克：“……”

巴博萨：“……”

气氛一度非常尴尬。

“可能跟第六部有关系。”他最后补充。

“什么？”

“没说什么，忘了它吧。”

巴博萨举起蜜色的朗姆酒，仰头指指杰克手里那杯：“当时就说喝一杯，到刚才还没来得及。”

“银杯都没了，说起不老泉真是可惜啊。”杰克撇嘴耸耸肩。

然后俩人同时歪着脑袋想了一会。

“还是朗姆酒好啊。”杰克举着酒杯，笑的像个六十几的孩子。

“还是朗姆酒好啊。”巴博萨像看智障一般看着麻雀，摇头碰杯。  
  


END  
  
  


可能有BUG，请海涵，欢迎纠错

很多都是边看电影边写的，有非常多还原场景，且有前传小说内容参考

致敬加勒比海盗14年光辉之路

2017.7.8


End file.
